


My Secret Love - A Hooks Fic

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So short it’s really quite embarrassing! Yet another prompt from my facebook page, which I somehow found even harder then Drapple! In this fic, Hermione has hidden away to spend time with her beloved books. WARNING: Misuse of Books. HermionexBooks (I'm thinking plural?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Love - A Hooks Fic

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: So short it’s really quite embarrassing! Yet another prompt from my facebook page, which I somehow found even harder then Drapple! In this fic, Hermione has hidden away to spend time with her beloved books.

Warnings: Angst, Parody, Misuse of books

Pairings: HermionexBooks (I’m thinking plural?)

MY SECRET LOVE – A HOOKS FIC

Hermione glanced furtively back down the corridor, double-checking no-one was in sight. She sighed with relief before slipping into a shadowy alcove half-hidden behind a statue of a knight from the eleventh century. She eagerly opened her book bag, and gently eased a wonderfully thick book out. She reverently caressed the faded cover, happy, so happy to finally be alone with her beloved books. Just because Harry and Ron did not understand her feelings, did not make them any less real!

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**


End file.
